villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Colonel Harland Sandurz
'Colonel Harland Sandurz '''is a military commander of the armies of Planet Spaceball, minion of Dark Helmet, and a major antagonist in ''Spaceballs. He is always seen at Dark Helmet's side and despite only being a minion, he seems show much more intelligence then his peers. He was portrayed by George Wyner. Biography Colonel Sandurz is first seen on Spaceball One, where he is informed by a Spaceball sergeant that Planet Druidia is in sight. He orders the men to make way for Lord Helmet. When Lord Helmet arrives, Sandurz, unlike most of his companions, is not freaked out by Dark Helmet's helmet. Eventually, the two spot Princess Vespa escape Druidia. He informs Helmet of the gunner's name, Asshole. Eventually, the Spaceballs capture Vespa's Mercedes spaceship. Unfortunately for them, she wasn't inside (in response, Sandurz and his men covered their crotches in fear that Helmet would torture them using the Schwartz on their crotches). Later, he orders the Spaceball minions to comb the desert on the command of Spaceball President Skroob, where he wonders if they are being too realistic. That night, he digs up a door that reads "Y", for Yogurt, the merchandising ruler. He and his soldiers wait for Vespa to come out of the bunker, where she supposedly sees her father, King Roland. However, Dark Helmet reveals himself. Her droid-of-honor, Dot Matrix, had seen who Helmet really was, and Sandurz and an unnamed soldier take out her batteries and imprison them both on Spaceball One. After this, he accidentally bursts in on Dark Helmet, who was playing with his dolls of the characters, and hurriedly tells him that he is needed. Eventually, they bring in Dr. Schlotkin, a psychotic surgeon. He threatens the king that they will perform surgery on her nose to bring back her old ugly nose unless he gives them the combination to Druidia's air shield. Roland reveals the code as 1-2-3-4-5, where Sandurz thanks the king and accidentally turns off the movie. He is next seen ordering his troops to salute President Skroob as he runs into the war center on the ship. He announces that they are nearing Druidia (where he and Dark Helmet mutter about how Skroob will probably waste their air). Soon enough, Sandurz announces "Mega-Maid", the ship's shapeshifted counterpart. He sets her to suck out Druidia's air. However, when Captain Lone Star uses the Schwartz ring to set her vacuum to blow, Sandurz alerts the ship. Later, when Lone Star and Dark Helmet get into a "Schwartz fight", Helmet accidentally trips and sets the self-destruct alarm. Sandurz orders everyone to abandon ship. He, Skroob, and Helmet are unable to find escape pods for them, and they count down the self-destruct time. Mega-Maid explodes, but Sandurz, Helmet, and Skroob survive in her remaining head. They fall onto an unnamed planet (based on "Planet of the Apes"), where two apes encounter them climbing out of Mega-Maid's nose. Trıvıa * His name is a parody of KFC founder Colonel Harland Sanders. Category:Parody/Homage Category:Movie Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Category:Military Category:Right-Hand Category:Minion Category:Leader Category:Self-Aware Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Non-Action Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Affably Evil Category:Terrorists Category:Cowards Category:Dimwits Category:Lawful Evil